Harry Potter: Éther
by BlackFalx
Summary: Harry Potter, connu sous le surnom de survivant, celui qui doit mette fin aux ténèbres, mais est ce vraiment ce qu'il a prévu de faire ? Rating T peut évoluer.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'aube d'un nouveau sorcier

Tout débuta lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, alors que James et Lilly Potter passé Halloween à Godric's Hollow. Il vivait dans cette résidence afin de pouvoir se cacher du plus terrible mage noir que le monde ait connu depuis ces cinq-cents dernières années, le mage Voldemort. Alors que la famille passait un moment de joie durant cette terrible époque il y eut un évènement qui chamboula leurs vies. Lord Voldemort en personne rentra dans leur maison et tua James à l'aide d'un Avada Kedavra avant de se diriger dans la chambre de l'enfant tenu à ce moment par sa mère suppliant le mage noir d'épargner son enfant, mais en vain. Après avoir gesticulé sa main de manière à faire un éclair, il prononça le sort impardonnable de la mort tuant sur le coup la jeune mère. Le nourrissant quant à lui ne pouvait que rester spectateur devant ce drame. Voldemort le regarda et refit le même mouvement de la main avec le même sort, cependant quelque chose protégea le bambin et renvoya l'éclair vert vers le lanceur le détruisant. La seule preuve qui prouvait que l'enfant nommé Harry James Potter avait survécu au sort est une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, puis l'enfant s'évanoui.

Quelques heures plus tard un semi-géant répondant au nom d'Hagrid fit son apparition ramassant le nourrisson et l'emmena à l'aide de la moto de Sirius Jack, le parrain d'Harry, à Albus Dumbledore qui était à ce moment en compagnie de Minerva Mcgonnagall devant le 4, Privet Drive étant la résidence de la famille Dursley dont la matriarche n'est autre que la sœur de Lilly Potter faisant d'eux à leur insu la seule famille qui reste à Harry. Après avoir laissé le bébé devant le seuil de la maison avec une lettre les trois personnes s'en allèrent dans l'espoir qu'un jour Harry puisse accomplir sa destinée, mais s'ils savaient que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu ils auraient fait en sorte de vite changer les choses.

* * *

Près d'onze ans se sont écoulés depuis la nuit du drame. Harry se réveilla après que sa tante toqua à la porte du placard en dessous de l'escalier qui lui servait de lit, et pour ne pas en rajouter il fallut que le gros lard qui lui sert de cousin germain vienne taper les marches de l'escalier de sorte à le faire sortir plus vite. Une fois dans la cuisine sa tante Pétunia lui ordonna de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Harry ne protesta pas et commença à faire cuire les œufs et les bacons sans rien répondre à l'autre mégère.

-Combien il y en a ? Demanda Dudley, le cousin d'Harry à son père sur un ton énervé.

-Trente-six, je les ai compté moi-même.

-Trente-six ! Mais l'an dernier j'en avais trente-sept !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais certain sont nettement plus gros que l'an dernier.

-Mais je m'en fiche qu'ils soient plus gros !

-C'est rien, c'est rien voilà ce qu'on va faire, lors du retour du zoo nous allons t'acheter deux autres cadeaux. Lui répondit sa mère afin de le calmer.

En voyant cette scène Harry était dégoutté de l'avarice dont faisait preuve son cousin, jamais le jeune garçon à la cicatrice n'eut reçu de cadeau pour son anniversaire. Mais au fond de lui ce n'est pas pour les cadeaux qu'il était dégouté mais c'était de vivre avec cette famille de barge. Une fois prêt à aller au zoo son oncle, Vernon, vint le prendre devant la voiture pour le mettre en garde.

-Je te préviens mon garçon, à la moindre chose bizarre, la moindre chose, tu seras privé de nourriture pendant une semaine, compris ?

Harry ne répondit rien, laissant à son oncle l'illusion d'avoir accepté. Une fois au zoo ils virent nombre d'animaux tel que des lions, des toucans, des paresseux. Cette journée aurait pût bien se passer si la famille Dursley ne s'était point rendu dans le vivarium. Derrière une vitre se trouvait un énorme serpent constricteur d'origine Albanaise, le petit gros ordonna à son père à faire bouger le reptile une fois, mais rien ne se passa, ensuite il essaya mais rien, tous s'en allèrent à l'exception du jeune Potter qui resta à le regarder.

-Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait dérangé, vois-tu il est complètement idiot.

Comme pour lui répondre le serpent secoua la tête de manière à lui dire que ce n'est pas grave mais ne gêna pas plus le garçon que ça, Harry regarda le descriptif et vît que le serpent a été élevé en captivité.

-Je te plains, toi qui est si beau, te voilà obligé de rester là, si je pouvais je te ferai sortir d'ici je le ferai, mais pour le moment cela m'est impossible.

Soudainement Dursley voyant le serpent bouger se dirigea vers le reptile tout en bousculant son cousin. La haine était visible sur son visage et soudainement il regarda la vitre qui disparut, son cousin tomba dans la serre et le serpent en sorti tout en remerciant Harry qui ce dernier lui fit un sourire de satisfaction. Heureusement pour Dursley il réussit à sortir du pétrin est une fois dehors la vitre revenu. En voyant leur enfant trompé les deux parents se dirigèrent vers lui pour le réchauffer tandis que Vernon lança un regard de pure colère. Une fois à la maison Vernon attira le jeune Harry dans son placard et prit sa ceinture pour fouetter le garçon à lunette avec, mais pour une étrange raison Harry n'avait pas mal et ne saigna point il fut tout de même enfermé dans le placard pendant plusieurs jours avec régulièrement des visites de son oncle pour le punir, Harry quant à lui ne réagissait point face à la torture mais son regard en disait long sur ses pensées.

* * *

Ce fut en mi-Juillet 1991 qu'Harry parti chercher le courrier et tomba sur une lettre lui étant adressé qu'il s'empressa de cacher dans son pantalon caché par sa chemise et après avoir fini de faire ses tâches il se rendit dans sa chambre où il se mit à regarder la lettre et les documents joints :

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe

A la fin de la lecture un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Potter et un seul mot sorti de sa bouche.

-Enfin.

* * *

 _Nouvelle histoire, cette fois-ci sur Harry Potter. Ce sera une fan fic de type what if, je vous laisse la surprise de ce qui a put changé. La publication sera aléatoire mais je m'assurerai de sortir le plus de chapitre possible et ce le plus rapidement. Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Rencontre avec le passé

_Je vous l'avez dit que les parutions seraient aléatoire._

* * *

Après avoir reçu la lettre avec son inscription pour Poudlard, Harry attendit que les Dursley se mettent à dormir pour sortir de son placard, il avait depuis longtemps trouvé un moyen d'en sortir afin de se rendre dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose lorsqu'on lui interdisait de manger. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea dans le bureau de son oncle pour y prendre du papier et un stylo, il écrivit alors le texte suivant :

Madame McGonagall,

C'est avec grand plaisir que moi, Harry James Potter souhaite rejoindre l'école Poudlard afin de pouvoir y suivre des cours sur le monde de la magie. Cependant ma famille d'accueil sera sûrement contre, c'est pourquoi je souhaiterai donc qu'un représentant de l'école vienne pour premièrement expliquer à ma famille mon choix, deuxièmement pour m'expliquer la vérité quant à mon sujet et enfin pour me guider là où je pourrai aller acheter le matériel nécessaire.

Cordialement,

Harry James Potter.

Après avoir plié sa feuille et l'avoir rangé dans une enveloppe, il sorti de la bâtisse pour y trouver une chouette à laquelle il donna le document pour la voir s'envoler avant de retourner dans l'armoire après l'avoir refermé.

Le lendemain matin quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la résidence des Dursley, le père se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et en l'ouvrant tomba sur un homme aux cheveux gras noir et au nez crochu, lorsque Pétunia rejoignit son mari elle hoqueta de peur.

-Vous !

-Bonjour Pétunia. Lui répondit l'arrivé.

-Comment osez-vous venir chez moi !

-Je suis ici pour voir le jeune Potter, on m'a demandé de venir le voir après que nous ayons reçu sa lettre de conformation pour son inscription pour Poudlard.

-Mais nous n'avons jamais reçu de lettre. Contra Vernon avant de se retourner avant d'ouvrir le placard.

Une fois la porte ouverte Harry en sorti et fixa l'homme aux cheveux noir avant de le saluer malgré que ce dernier semblait à la fois horrifié et énervé de voir le jeune garçon, horrifié de comprendre que depuis onze ans le jeune garçon vivait dans un placard et énervé en voyant son apparence ressemblant à son père, la seule raison pour il resta toutefois calme était lorsqu'il fixa les yeux d'Harry.

-Tu as une explication à me donner mon garçon !

-Hier, lorsque j'ai ramassé le courrier, j'ai trouvé parmi les lettres une enveloppe qui m'était destiné. Vu que c'était la première fois que je recevais quelque chose j'ai décidé de me le garder et j'ai lu le contenu me disant que je devais leur renvoyer une lettre de confirmation. Alors lors de mes tâches j'ai eu le temps d'aller prendre du papier, d'écrire une lettre et de la donner à la chouette qui se trouvait dehors supposons que c'est elle qui me l'avait amené.

-Tu te rends compte mon garçon que tu nous as fait des cachotteries ?!

-Oui, oncle Vernon.

-Toutefois monsieur… ?

-Rogue, Severus Rogue. Lui répondit-il.

-Hé bien monsieur Rogue il est hors de question que nous le laissons rejoindre une école pour monstre.

Après avoir été traité de monstre, Severus sentit la colère monter en lui mais se ravisa d'aussi tôt.

-Malheureusement le jeune Potter est inscrit à notre école depuis sa naissance.

-Il est hors de question que je lui paie des cours !

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de le faire, tous les frais ont été prélevés du compte de ses parents au moment où nous avons reçus sa lettre.

N'ayant plus rien à dire Vernon lança un dernier regard de colère au garçon tandis que sa femme en fit de même avec le professeur Rogue.

-Bien monsieur Potter, je vous demanderez de vous préparer pour aller faire vos achats scolaires, dit-il avant de se retourner vers le patriarche de la famille, aussi le jeune Potter devra être amené à la gare de King's Cross le 1er Septembre.

Après avoir fini sa déclaration, Rogue aperçut Harry être déjà prêt pour aller faire ses achats. Soudainement le professeur rentra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cheminé et sorti une bourse ainsi que sa baguette, soudainement il conjura un feu qui brula le bois avant qu'il ne reste que du charbon encore chaud.

-Bien monsieur Potter je vous demanderez de vous placer au milieu de la cheminé de tenir la poudre dans votre main, puis vous direz « Le Chaudron Baveur » avant de jeter la poudre dans le feu, ai-je bien été clair ?

-Oui professeur, lui répondit le garçon, avant de s'exécuter. « Le Chaudron Baveur », prononça-t-il avant que des flammes vertes ne l'engloutissent.

Une de retour à la réalité Harry se trouva dans une cheminé dans un vieux pub, et dès qu'il sorti de l'encadrement le professeur Rogue apparut à son tour.

-Très bien, nous voici au Chaudron Baveur, il s'agit d'un lieu où se rassemble les sorciers comme vous et moi soit pour boire soit pour se rendre directement au Chemin de Travers, là où nous allons faire vos achats.

Le garçon hocha seulement la tête et le professeur commença à cerner un peu mieux la personnalité du garçon, quelqu'un qui ne parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire, mieux élevé que son maudit père pensa-t-il. Ils allèrent voir le gérant du pub, Tom, pour lui demander d'ouvrir l'accès pour le quartier commercial, Tom n'hésita pas une seule seconde après avoir reconnu le visage du professeur et non celle du garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau. Une fois arrivé devant un certain mur le gérant sorti sa baguette et tapota le mur pour l'ouvrir.

Une fois dans le quartier Rogue regarda le garçon se demanda comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme.

-Vous savez je me suis toujours dit que je n'étais pas un garçon normal, alors lorsque la lettre indiqua que j'étais un sorcier expliquant du coup tous les phénomènes qui se sont passé autour de moi, expliqua Harry comme si il avait lu dans les pensées du professeur se lui faisant demander si le garçon à côté de lui n'était pas un Legilimens tout comme lui ce qu'il doutait fort lorsqu'on connait le géniteur du garçon.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais je dois avouez que je m'attendais à ce que vous réagissiez autrement.

-Dites-moi professeur, avez-vous connu mes parents ?

Le professeur le regarda un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Oui je les ai connus, aussi bien votre mère que votre père.

-Je vois.

-Ne vous demandez vous pas comment sont-ils morts ?

-Ma tante me disait que mes parents étaient des alcooliques et qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, mais maintenant que je connais leurs véritables natures je sais que c'est faux.

-Lilly mourir d'un accident de voiture ? Quelle idée saugrenue. Si vous voulez bien, je vous expliquerez plus tard comment leurs vies ont pris fin.

-Vous ne seriez pas amoureux de ma mère par hasard ?

Le professeur de potion se figea net, jamais il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry lui pose une telle question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire ceci ?

-Quand vous parlez d'elle c'est avec une très grande douceur alors qu'avec mon père votre ton devient plus enragé.

Rogue était stupéfié par ce qu'il entendait, lui le meilleur espion du monde des sorciers se fit prendre par un enfant de même pas onze ans.

-Effectivement, soupira-t-il, j'étais effectivement amoureux d'elle, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui ai appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Nous étions amis d'enfance, cependant le destin joue bien des tours et nous nous sommes disputés.

-Je vois.

-On dirait que cela ne vous ni chaud ni froid.

-Eh bien je ne les ai jamais connu alors je ne sais pas quoi pensais d'eux.

Le professeur ne lui répondit pas, ils passèrent ainsi la journée dans le calme en faisant les achats pour Harry, ils passèrent à la banque Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent du coffre d'Harry qui ce dernier n'était pas surprit en voyant les montagnes de pièce d'or, ils s'arrêtent devant un magasin du nom « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques, Ollivanders : faiseur de baguettes depuis 382 avant J.C » une fois à l'intérieur le gérant arriva et vit le jeune Potter.

-Ah je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu, Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Et vous êtes ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

-Garrick Ollivander, c'est moi qui ai vendu leurs toute premières baguettes à vos parents mais aussi au professeur qui vous accompagne.

-Je vois. Lui répond-t-il.

-Bien alors voyons voir quelle baguette vous correspondra.

Il partit dans la rangée et tira des boites une par une avant de venir voir son client, une fois dans les mains d'Harry le vendeur lui demanda de jeter un sort, mais Harry n'en connaissant pas demanda comment faire, on lui juste de faire un mouvement du poignet, il s'exécuta mais brisa un vase. Le gérant parti en chercher une autre et encore un résultat cuisant, ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'une idée ne vint à Ollivander et il amena une nouvelle baguette, une fois dans les mains du garçon la chaleur se répondit dans son corps.

-Étrange…

-Qu'y a-t-il de si étrange ? Demanda Harry.

-Je me rappelle de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu monsieur Potter, et il est étrange que vous convienne.

-Pouvez-vous préciser ?

-La baguette que vous possédez est une baguette en houx de 27,5 centimètres avec comme cœur une plume de de phénix, et voyez-vous le phénix qui a fourni cette plume a également donné une autre qui a servi pour une autre baguette, et il est étonnant qu'elle vous corresponde lorsqu'on sait que c'est sa jumelle qui vous a fait ceci, dit-il en pointant la cicatrice du survivant.

Une fois sorti du magasin après avoir payé pour la baguette ils se dirigèrent vers l'animalerie pour acheter une chouette pour Harry qu'il baptisa Hedwige. Finalement la journée se termina sans que Rogue ne lui explique comment ses parents sont-ils morts, Harry repassa par le Chaudron Baveur et utilisa la poudre de cheminette comme à l'allé pour retourner chez les Dursley, ces derniers ne lui firent rien et le temps passa jusqu'au 1er septembre.

* * *

 _Voilà deux chapitre d'écrit en une journée seulement. Je sens enfin l'inspiration que je cherchais, et je tiens à vous remercier pour touts vous follows et vos favoris (maintenant j'attends les reviews), sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine (peut être demain)._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Où tout a commencé

C'est enfin le 1er Septembre 1991, ce matin Vernon eut la gentillesse d'amener le neveu de sa femme à la gare de King's Cross pour qu'il puisse prendre le Poudlard Express. Une fois garé le monstre qui lui sert d'oncle lui dit qu'il ne veut en aucun cas le voir durant les vacances chose avec laquelle Harry était tout à fait d'accord. Harry se dirigea face à la colonne qui séparait les voies neuf et dix et fonça dedans avec ses fournitures après s'être rassuré qu'aucun moldus, comme les appelle le professeur de potion. Une fois le mur passé il put voir le train rouge qui lui servirait à se rendre à Poudlard, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers le contrôleur pour montrer son ticket. Une fois toutes ses affaires rangé dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet le jeune Potter se dirigea dans un autre qui lui était réservé s'il se fiait à son ticket. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et pendant ce temps le garçon à lunette lisait ses livres de cours, et soudainement un sifflement signe que le train partait le fit se décrocher de son livre pour assister au départ.

Le temps était doux, le calme régnait dans sa cabine, jusqu'à ce qu'un rouquin rentre sans permission pour s'asseoir prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs, autant dire qu'Harry était légèrement en colère mais depuis le début de l'apparition de cet énergumène il n'avait pas quitté ses livres un instant. Un peu plus tard ce fut au tour d'un garçon blond et avec un air suffisant qui fit son apparition.

-Il paraît qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce train, s'exclama-t-il, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

-Non. Répondit le concerné tout en lisant le « Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé ».

-Si vous le voyez prévenez-nous. Dit le blond avant de s'en aller.

Harry crut pendant un instant qu'il pouvait enfin continuer à lire sans se faire déranger jusqu'à l'apparition d'une jeune fille à la chevelure auburn. Cette fois-ci la raison pour laquelle elle le dérangeait est parce qu'un certain Neville aurait perdu son crapaud, sur le moment Harry se demandait comment on pouvait adopter un crapaud, il posa son livre un instant et fixa la fille d'un regard doux.

-Non je n'ai pas vu de crapaud se balader dans le train, donc si maintenant vous pouviez me laisser tranquille et emmener le rouquin, assis là pour vous aider à le chercher cela m'arrangerai.

Pendant un instant les deux concernés se figèrent au ton qu'Harry avait utilisé, il n'était pas agressif au contraire il était doux au point qu'ils auraient acceptés sans problème. Ils pensèrent tous les deux que ce garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau, aux yeux émeraude et au teint pâle possédait une capacité à se faire obéir. Cependant ils ne répondirent point mais le rouquin se leva et se dirigea vers la fille pour l'aider ou du moins fuir ce garçon. Une fois les distracteurs sorti Harry reprit son livre et le finit avant de prendre « Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble ».

Les heures s'écoulèrent et enfin le train s'arrêta à la gare de Poudlard tous purent voir depuis leurs fenêtres le château qui leur servirait d'école durant les sept prochaines semaines. Une fois sorti du train les élèves furent accueillis par un semi-géant, et furent tous ébahi en le voyant sauf Harry qui n'en avait que faire de ces choses-là. Une fois installés sur des barques ils se dirigèrent vers le château, et beaucoup d'entre eux se dirent que c'était complètement idiot de passer par le lac car s'ils tombent ils pourraient très bien se noyer. Dans tous les cas ils s'amarrèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers où les attendait une femme âgée à l'air sévère mais à la fois doux comme une mère leur rappelant quelques règles avant d'être interrompu par Neville, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud. Toutefois ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils purent voir des chandails voler tandis que le plafond était changé par un ciel étoilé, soudainement un vieil homme possédant une tenue assez unique se leva à l'intention des élèves.

-Je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt. D'autre part notre concierge monsieur Rusard m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'accès au couloir au troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, merci.

Sur le moment Harry pensa qu'il allait visiter ce fameux couloir, aussi cela paraissait évident qu'il s'y cache quelque chose.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse l'appel le Choixpeau se mit à chanter :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Les élèves applaudirent et certain des premières années avait une vague idée d'où ils seraient placé.

-Granger, Hermione. Dit le professeur habillé de vert avant que la concernée ne s'avance, Harry la reconnaissant comme celle qui l'a dérangé dans le train.

Une fois installé sur le tabouret on lui posa le fameux Choixpeau sur la tête et soudainement l'objet se mit à hurler.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Les élèves de la table se mirent à applaudir tandis que les autres n'en firent rien, puis ce fut au tour d'un autre élève qui finit à Poufsouffle, puis un autre à Serdaigle et un autre à Serpentard. Ceci continua un bon moment et parmi eux il y eut le rouquin qui fut placé à Gryffondor, et enfin vint le tour qu'attendaient tous, celui d'Harry Potter.

-Potter, Harry. Appela MacGonagall tandis que le concerné s'avança d'un pas calme et très noble dont certain fut étonné que ce soit lui le héros du monde des sorciers.

Une fois assis et le choixpeau de placé il y eut une conversation composé de murmures entre les deux.

-Tu as vu ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui.

-Alors tu sais ce qui se passera si tu le révèle à qui que ce soit.

-Mon but est de protéger mon école, je tiendrais ton secret intact, où souhaites-tu que je te place ?

-On s'attend à ce que le Survivant se rende à Gryffondor, non ?

-Soit, lui répondit-il, GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le Choixpeau à l'assemblé qui sifflèrent et applaudirent.

Une fois la répartition terminée ils commencèrent à entamer un buffet qui apparut de nulle part. Le jeune Potter mangea en bout de table et fit hocha la tête pour saluer Rogue qui le fixait à ce moment-là. Il se retourna pour voir le rouquin manger très salement, avec ce qui semblait être ses frères. Ensuite il jeta un œil à la dénommé Hermione qui mangeait seul bien que cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça. Finalement après s'être restauré le directeur se leva et souhaita bonne soirée aux élèves avant qu'ils soient amenés par leurs préfets à leur salle commune et conduit dans leur chambre, Harry fut dégouté en voyant qu'il allait dormir avec le Weasley et Neville Londubat.

- _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allé à Serdaigle_. Pensa-t-il avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 _Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'écrire cette fanfic. me plaise autant, bon je vous laisse faire des théories, et je vous dis à la prochaine._


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'apparition d'un génie

Il était six heure lorsque le Survivant se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui et se remémora les évènements de la veille. En effet il venait enfin de quitter sa famille de moldus, il avait pris le Poudlard Express, il avait fait de mauvaise rencontre et enfin quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose connaissait son secret. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, puis il prit ses vêtements et en profita pour lire ses livres, pendant le mois précédent il avait profité du fait que sa famille lui donne moins de tâches pour apprendre ses livres et hier il avait pu en finir quelques un, tel que « Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette », « Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac », « Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé », « Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble », et « Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron ». Désormais il était en train de lire « Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle ». Quelques minutes après le préfet des Gryffondors, Percy Waesley, qui est aussi le grand frère de son colocataire de chambre, vint réveiller les élèves pour qu'ils puissent se préparer, il fut surpris en voyant que le jeune Potter était déjà réveillé mais ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Après que tous les élèves soit levés et propres, ils se réunirent tous dans la Grande Salle pour pouvoir profiter d'un merveilleux petit déjeuné. Tandis que tous parlaient entre eux Harry était encore assis seul en coin de table, devant lui se trouvait la dénommée Hermione, mais n'en fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à lui parler.

-Excuses moi ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle reçut comme réponse un silence. Je tiens à m'excuser si je t'ai offensé hier, si t'es d'accord j'aimerai qu'on parte sur de nouvelle base.

-Tu ne m'as pas offensé. Lui répondit-il. J'étais juste agacé à cause du rouquin qui est venu me déranger sans ma permission, à cause du blondinet qui n'arrêtait pas de me chercher, puis tu es venue au mauvais moment.

-Je…je vois.

-Mais bon si tu veux, nous pouvons effectivement partir sur de mauvaise base, honneur aux dames.

-Très bien, je me nomme Hermione Granger.

-Je me nomme Harry James Potter, ravi de te rencontrer Hermione.

Elle fut surprise par le fait qu'il l'appel par son prénom, alors que la plupart des élèves la nomme par son nom de famille, pour cela elle lui offrit un sourire doux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, jusqu'à présent je vivais avec une famille de moldus sans même savoir ce que j'étais. Tout les jours je faisais des corvées pour eux sans jamais me plaindre, cela m'a empêché de savoir ce que j'aime, en tout cas c'est avec un très grand plaisir que je fasse parti de cette école, et toi ?

-Pour ma part, et bien tout comme toi j'ignorai que j'étais une sorcière, mes parents sont touts les deux moldus.

-Donc tu es une né-Moldu.

-Comment connais-tu ce terme ?

-Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

-D'accord.

Soudainement Albus Dumbledore se leva et prévint les élèves de la fin du repas. Tous repartirent dans leur Salle Commune pour récupérer leurs affaires, selon leur emploi du temps les Gryffondors auraient cours avec les Serpentards pour un cours de métamorphose. Une fois installé les élèves commencèrent le cours cepandant Ron et Neville arrivèrent en retard tout en espérant que McGonnagall ne serait pas là, telle fur leur pensées en ne la voyant point.

-Ouf, on y est. Imagine la tête de la vielle McGonnagall si on était arrivé en retard. Dit Ron à son compère avant que le chat qui était installé sur le bureau ne prenne les traits de la concernée. Vous êtes vachement douée.

-Oh merci pour ce compliment, monsieur Weasley. Mais il serait plus utile que je vous métamorphose vous et monsieur Londubat en montre à gousset, ainsi l'un d'entre vous arriverez peut être à l'heure.

-On s'est perdu. Explique Neville.

-Ou alors peut être en plan de l'école. Vous n'en avez pas besoin pour trouver vos places.

Alors que cette discussion prit fin, la professeure de métamorphose prit place devant ses élèves.

-Aujourd'hui je vous demandez de transformer l'allumette posé sur votre bureau en aiguille. Quant aux retardataires vous allez apprendre la théorie comme l'ont fait vos camarades.

Les deux concernés ne dirent rien, Harry qui était assis sur un bureau seul fixa l'allumette, il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur l'objet, il fit un mouvement tout en pensant à la forme et prononça la formule en même temps. En un instant l'allumette se transforma en aiguille avec des gravures représentant des souris en train de danser, en voyant ceci McGonnagall prit l'objet entre ses doigts et failli tomber à la renverse en voyant la perfection de l'objet.

-Monsieur Potter, est-ce la première fois que vous changez un objet en un autre ?

-Non, quand j'étais petit j'ai eu un accident magique, j'ai sans le faire exprès changé une fourchette en un scolopendre. Depuis ce jour je me suis amusé à essayer de modifier des objets mais sans succès, maintenant que je peux enfin contrôler un peu mieux ma magie c'est plus simple.

-Eh bien monsieur Potter, j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir réussi dès votre premier cours à transformer un objet, et encore quinze points pour avoir fait une telle merveille. Maintenant essayez de la changer de nouveau en allumette. Dit-elle en reposant l'aiguille sur le bureau, avant de se retourner, mais elle sentit une vibration magique et se retourna pour voir une allumette à la place. Je crois que je viens de trouver un nouvel expert en métamorphose.

Tous furent à la fois impressionné et agacé de voir avec quelle facilitée le Survivant arrivait à faire l'exercice.

Puis vint le cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue, une fois installés les élèves patientèrent un instant avant qu'un bruit aigu se fasse retentir, la porte de la salle de cours situé dans les donjons venait de s'ouvrir dévoilant un homme aux cheveux noir gras et au nez crochu qui s'avança dans la classe.

-Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours. Aussi je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés qui possèdent des prédisposions. Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner l'essence. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur et même enfermer la mort dans un flacon.

Finissant son discours il regarda le jeune garçon à lunette qui ce dernier l'observa avec attention.

-Cela étant je suppose que certain sont venu à Poudlard en possession d'aptitude si exceptionnel qu'ils sentent assez sûr d'eux pour ne pas se montrer attentif. Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Du « philtre de Mort Vivante », il s'agit d'un somnifère, cette potion est également appelée la « Goutte du Mort vivant ».

-Bien. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

-J'irai le chercher dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, puis je l'utiliserai pour en faire un antidote.

-Excellent. Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Il s'agit de deux appellations différentes pour une même plante, l'aconit. Ensuite nous pouvons nous en servir pour faire une potion de tue-loup, d'où le nom, qui a pour but de soulager les symptômes pour les loups-garous lors de l'approche de la pleine lune. On peut aussi l'utiliser dans la potion de l'œil vif qui permet d'empêcher le sommeil à son consommateur et à faire reprendre connaissance après une sédation ou un coup de tête, monsieur.

-Parfait, je vous félicite monsieur Potter, dix points pour Gryffondor.

Les élèves étaient bouche-bée, aussi bien les Gryffondors que les Serpentards, car pour la toute première depuis le début de sa carrière le professeur Rogue venait d'accorder des points à la maison qu'il déteste le plus. Ce cours resta à jamais dans les annales de Poudlard.

Les jours passèrent ainsi que les cours, il ne serait pas exagéré de dire que Harry était le meilleur élève de sa génération, enfin vint le cours que tous attendait, le cours de vol. Pour cela ils se rassemblèrent sur un terrain espacé de l'école, les élèves étaient chacun debout derrière un balai, puis vint l'arrivé de leur professeur, madame Bibine.

-Bonjour les enfants. Dit-elle tout en avançant.

-Bonjour madame Bibine.

-Bonjour Amanda.

Sur le moment Harry se demanda quelle était le lien entre la professeure avec cette élève.

-Bonjour, dit la femme aux cheveux gris en pétard une dernière fois. Bienvenu à votre cours de vol, alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tout le monde vient se placer à gauche de son balai, allez dépêchez-vous. Maintenant tendez la main droite au-dessus du balais et dites « Debout ! ».

Les enfants s'exécutèrent et sans surprise Harry fut le premier à faire voler son balai, mais pour une étrange raison même lui sembla surpris sur le moment. Après lui ce fut Dragon Malfoy qui arriva puis Ronald Weaslay ou presque puisque son balai vint lui frapper le nez. Une fois chaque élève avec un balai dans sa main madame Bibine s'avança pour expliquer comment voler.

-Maintenant que vous tenez votre balai, vous l'enfourchez, comprenez le bien si vous ne voulez pas glisser au bout, à mon coup de sifflet, vous frappez fort le sol avec le pied pour vous lancer, vous tenez bien droit, vous vous élevez un moment, puis vous revenez au sol en vous penchant légèrement en l'avant. Au coup de sifflet, trois, deux,… Et elle siffla.

Instinctivement Harry tapa du pied et s'envola à une vitesse quasi inimaginable haut dans le ciel avant de faire des acrobaties avant de se reposer au sol, pour la première fois depuis son arrivé dans cette école les autres élèves purent le voir sourire de joie.

-Monsieur Potter, est-ce la première fois que vous utilisez un balai ?

-Euh, oui.

-Vous ête bien le fils de votre père, arrivez à faire d'aussi belles acrobaties dès votre premier cours, vous mériterez presque de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir sa phrase elle entendit le son d'un balai s'envoler et fut prise de terreur en voyant Neville haut dans le ciel sans pouvoir contrôler sa monture.

-MONSIEUR LONDUBAT ! Hurla-t-elle de peur.

Soudainement Neville se cracha au sol, les élèves se rassemblèrent autour du malheureux puis vint madame Bibine pour constater que Neville avait sa jambe droite cassé avec l'os sortant.

-Restez calme, et hors de question que vous vous envoliez tant que je serai absente, sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à l'école. Amanda vient m'aider à le transporter.

Après avoir utilisé le sort Accio pour conjurer une civière la professeure plaça l'infirme dessus et fut aidé d'Amanda pour le transporter à l'infirmerie, une fois hors de vue Draco montra à tous un objet un objet sphérique, tous les Gryffondors reconnurent l'objet, il s'agissait en effet du Rapeltout de Neville.

-Rends-le. Ordonna Ron au jeune Malfoy.

-Non, ça lui apprendra à être si bête.

Alors qu'il se prenait la grosse tête il vit l'objet s'envoler avant de se reposer dans la main d'Harry qui à ce moment avait sa baguette de sorti.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ?! Demanda Draco énervé.

-Il s'agit d'un sortilège des plus basiques, « Windgardium Leviosa » c'était dans les livres de cours, je l'ai juste appris.

Drago fulminait de colère en face du sourire narquois d'Harry qu'il en sorti sa baguette avant que Harry ne refasse le même tour avec pour la lui prendre des mains et la garder dans la sienne.

-Je te la rendrai lorsque tu te seras calmé, d'accord ?

Et enfin la journée se finissait, Harry devint le héros de sa maison, mais alors que tout le monde le cherchait, celui-ci avait disparu. Il se trouvait dans une étrange salle, aussi grande qu'une cathédrale, dedans se trouvait des montagnes d'objets amassé les uns sur les autres. Soudainement Harry hurla :

-Donne-moi, « le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ».

Soudainement l'objet en question apparu dans sa main, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Et de un.

* * *

 _Voilà, ça s'est fait, trois jours d'affilés que je postes des chapitres. Soit j'adore écrire cette fic, soit je suis complètement maso. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine._


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le désire d'un survivant

Les jours passaient et Harry n'arrêtait pas de se faire remarquer pour son talent, et aujourd'hui en ce 31 octobre 1991 n'était pas une exception non plus, après avoir utilisé le sort « Wingardium Leviosa » durant le cours de sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick, il avait réussi à faire s'envoler non seulement sa plume mais aussi celle de touts les élèves. Il avait en plus fait un spectacle majestueux qui lui valut des points pour sa maison, après avoir reposé les plumes il passa le reste du cours à réviser ses leçons tandis qu'à côté de lui le Weasley essaya de faire voler sa plume sans succès alors que la Ranger lui montra comment faire, et encore le plus drôle fut quand Seamus Finniga, un élève de sa maison a réussi à faire exploser sa plume. Après être sorti du cours Ron se moqua d'Hermione sur sa façon de parler et à dire que c'est à cause de cette habitude qu'elle n'a pas d'ami, l'ayant entendu elle partit en larme se réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

Enfin vint l'heure de la fête, les élèves étaient tous ou presque rassemblés dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des professeurs, les seuls manquant à l'appel étaient Hermione Granger, le professeur de DFCM Quirinus Quirell, Severus Rogue et Harry Potter. Harry se promenait par-ci par-là dans les couloirs de l'école tandis que dans les toilettes des filles, se trouvait Hermione encore en train de pleurer. Alors qu'il marchait Harry aperçut un troll se diriger vers les toilettes au début il refusa d'y aller mais après avoir entendu sa camarade hurlé il décida finalement à y aller.

Dans les toilettes Hermione s'était mise dans des cabines à couvert pour éviter les coups de massues de la chose. Alors que le troll se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle Harry fit son apparition en jetant sa chaussure.

-VA PRÉVENIR LES PROFESSEURS ! Ordonna Harry à Hermione.

Elle se mit alors à courir vers la Grande Salle, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là il pouvait désormais se relâcher.

-Tu n'aurais pas dut venir mon gros. Impero !

Soudainement le troll se figea, Harry venait d'utiliser l'un des trois sorts impardonnables comme si de rien n'était. Puis le jeune garçon à lunette pointa de nouveau se baguette sur le troll et utilisa un autre sort.

-Légilimens ! Conjura-t-il.

Soudainement son esprit pénétra dans celui du troll et il put voir ses souvenirs et ainsi il sut comment ce machin avait fait pour pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école.

- _Alors c'est Lui qui est derrière tout ça ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt, je n'en ai trouvé qu'un, il va falloir que je le cache si je ne veux qu'il le trouve. Mais comment a-t'Il fait pour ne pas encore mourir. Son corps est trop faible est son hôte…n'en parlant même pas. Mais s'Il se trouve dans cette école cela signifie qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il l'intéresse. Je sens que durant les vacances de noël je vais devoir aller visiter ce fameux couloir interdit._

Après avoir fini de conjurer le sort, Harry sorti du corps du troll puis il utilisa Wingardium Leviosa pour faire flotter la massue de la bête avant de la relâcher sur sa tête. Il en profita pour effacer toute trace de magie noire et se fit quelques blessures sur son corps. Quelques minutes après un groupe composé de Mcgonagall, du professeur Rogue et du professeur Quirrel firent leurs apparitions, ils furent surpris de voir le troll assommé par terre mais ne s'attardèrent trop en voyant l'état du Survivant.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas encore prêt à devenir Auror. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement entre deux toussotements.

-Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ? Demanda la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.

-Ça peut aller.

-Co…comment avez-vous fait pour battre ce troll ?

-J'ai dû utiliser le sort de lévitation sur sa massue puis je l'ai cogné avec.

-Dans tous les cas c'était de l'inconscience de vous battre contre.

-Au moins j'ai pu sauver ma camarade.

-Bon allez rejoindre l'infirmerie, et j'accorde tout de même quinze points pour votre maison, en espérant toutefois que c'est la dernière fois que vous agissiez ainsi.

-J'espère aussi madame.

Harry se leva tant bien que mal et commença à se rendre vers l'infirmerie en maintenant un sourire qu'il fit disparaître dès qu'il était de dos à Rogue et McGonagall

Alors qu'Harry venait de disparaître le professeur se figea d'effroi en sentant des vibrations de colère dans son dos.

Le lendemain après s'être remis de ses blessures artificielles Harry eut droit à un câlin de la part d'Hermione devant tous les autres élèves dans la salle commune de leur maison. Harry était surpris et ne rendis pas le câlin. Un peu plus tard durant le petit déjeuner, Harry aperçut le professeur Rogue boiter et compris alors l'origine de la blessure. Désormais il en était sûr, il irait voir ce que cache le couloir. Dans la même journée il y eut un match de Quidditch entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, ce fut ces dernier qui remportèrent le match à l'aide de leur attrapeur, si Harry n'avait récolté autant de point depuis le début de sa scolarité il aurait été sur que ce serait les rivaux de sa maison qui gagneraient, même si au fond ils s'ont fichait énormément, en fait il accordait de l'importe seulement pour faire bonne figure auprès de ses camarades.

L'hiver arriva enfin, et les vacances avec. Depuis les évènements avec le troll Harry et Hermione se sont rapproché, ils étaient loin d'être amis ou au minimum confident, mais au moins ils s'entraidaient avec leurs devoirs même si c'était Potter qui en faisait le plus. Du coup avant de partir Hermione promit à Harry de lui envoyer des manuels de sortilège pour noël tandis que pour sa part il avait promis de faire un manuel recueillant toutes ses notes qu'il avait pris durant les cours pour lui permettre d'atteindre son niveau.

Le temps passa lentement pour Harry qui passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque, au moins il était sûr que le rouquin ne viendrait jamais là-bas pour le gêner. Car oui, depuis leur premier jour de cours Ronald n'eût de cesse d'essayer de devenir ami avec Harry au point que ce dernier dut emprunter des passages secrets qu'il avait découverts par hasard pour s'en sortir.

Enfin noël sonna, Harry descendit pour voir les cadeaux et trouva parmi eux celui envoyé de la part d'Hermione et un autre dont il ne connaissait pas l'envoyeur. Il décida de les ouvrir dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, une fois le cadeau d'Hermione déballé il ouvrit celui de l'inconnu et tomba sur une cape, il la porta et vit qu'il était devenu invisible, ainsi il eût l'idée de l'utiliser pour explorer l'école et de pouvoir atteindre le couloir du troisième étage.

Minuit sonna. Harry constata que le Philtre de Mort Vivante était efficace lorsqu'il vit l'état endormi de ses camarades, il leur avait fait boire un verre de jus de citrouille dont il avait utilisé une goutte de la potion pour les endormir, bien sûr il avait pensé à faire une Potion Wiggenweld pour les réveiller le lendemain. Si il avait fait ceci était parce qu'il ne voulait que personne ne sache ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea dans les couloirs silencieusement. Une fois en dehors de la salle commune de sa maison il se dirigea vers les escaliers-qui-n'ont-font-qu'à-leur-tête. Harry patienta un moment avant qu'enfin se décide l'escalier à l'amener là où il le désire, une fois arrivé au troisième étage Harry se rapprocha d'une porte en bois massive et colla son oreille dessus, il entendît alors des ronflements ressemblant à ceux d'un chien. Il utilisa le sort « Allohomora » sur la porte et en l'ouvrant il tomba nez-à-nez avec un cerbère, sur le coup il s'est dit qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre la nuit avant d'y aller. Soudainement il vît sous la patte de la créature, une trappe. Bien sûr il pourrait utiliser « Imperium » pour contrôler la bête mais ne sachant pas ce qui se trouvait là-dessous et ignorant encore ce qu'Il cherche, il décida de faire demi-tour. En sortant il trouva une porte qu'il lui semblait familière. En l'ouvrant il trouva un objet recouvert d'une nappe, en retirant le dessus il découvrit un grand miroir avec des gravures « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej », il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à ce qu'il se regarde dans la glace, c'était un miroir qui montrait ce que désire la personne qui se regarde dedans. Il continua à regarder le miroir sans aucune émotion sur son visage si ce ne sont ses yeux qui brulaient de désir, soudainement la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit pour laisser place à nul autre que le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir monsieur Potter.

-Monsieur Dumbledore.

-Alors tu l'as trouvé, le miroir du Riséd. En as-tu trouvé l'utilité ?

-Il montre à quiconque qui le regarde dedans ce qu'il ou elle désire le plus.

-Effectivement. Que vois-tu donc ?

-Ma famille. Lui répondit le garçon tristement.

-Ta famille, celle que tu aurais eût sans Tu-Sais-Qui.

-C'est exact. Personne ne m'a encore dis comment ils sont vraiment mort.

-Vraiment ? Alors soit, laisse-moi te l'expliquer. Ce fût la nuit d'Halloween qui suivit ta naissance, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, lord Voldemort rentra chez toi par effraction et tua tes deux parents, d'abord ton père, puis il monta à l'étage où il tua directement ta mère qui à ce moment te protégeait. Alors qu'il allait utiliser le sort de la mort, cette dernière ne te laissa indemne si ce n'est ta cicatrice. On ne sait comment mais le sort aurait rebondit et frappa le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je vois. Lui répondit-il simplement. Mais du coup, comment suis-je atterrit chez les Dursley ?

-Vois-tu, c'est moi qui ai décidé de te placer chez eux pour te protéger.

-Vous ? Vous me dîtes qu'à cause de vous j'ai passé la pire enfance qui soit chez eux ? Dit-il en montant légèrement le ton.

-Ou…oui. Je ne voulais pas que tu passes toute ton enfance hors de ta famille, certains partisans de Voldemort auraient cherchés à te tuer.

-C'est donc pour ça. Vous n'auriez pas pu m'élever vous-même ?

-Si je le faisais beaucoup de personnes auraient pensés que je le faisais uniquement dans le but de faire de toi une arme.

-Vous ne semblez pas être apprécié dans le milieu.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Harry le fixa sans aucune émotion sur son visage et se retourna vers le miroir.

-Qu'allez-vous en faire ?

-Des hommes ont dépéris en le contemplant, ou sont devenus fous. C'est pourquoi demain il sera transporté ailleurs.

-Très bien, si vous êtes d'accord je vais retourner dans mon lit.

-Faites donc, bonne soirée Harry.

-Bonne soirée professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois Harry sorti de la salle, Dumbledore se fixa dans le miroir pour y voir sa famille recomposé au complet.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Révélation de l'ombre

Et voilà un chapitre depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez.

* * *

Les vacances se finirent sans autres accros, le temps s'écoulait, l'hiver céda sa place au printemps et pour Potter cela signifiait qu'il devait se dépêcher de découvrir ce que cache le cerbère. Il pourrait très bien y retourner et utiliser le sort de contrôle pour que le chien le laisse passer, mais maintenant qu'il s'est fait avoir par Dumbledore il se devait de rester plus discret. Un jour il découvrit que le semi-géant, Hagrid, venait de découvrir une créature buvant le sang des licornes qui habitent dans la forêt interdite et ainsi le jeune Potter compris enfin comment Il faisait pour survivre. Un autre jour il apprit via Hagrid que le directeur de l'école était ami avec Nicolas Flamel, et enfin toute les pièces du puzzle venait de s'assembler dans sa tête, Il cherche la pierre philosophale qui se cache dans l'enceinte de l'école. Sur le moment Harry se demanda comment Dumbledore faisait pour faire autant d'erreur dans sa vie, et sur le coup il comprit autre chose. Le vieux fou voulait qu'Harry trouve la pierre afin de le tester, autant dire que le jeune garçon à lunette n'aimait point cette plaisanterie.

Afin de se préparer Harry utilisa le sort « Légilimens » sur certain des professeurs pour découvrir quelles étaient les pièges qui se trouverait sur son chemin, et utilisa « Oubliette » afin que les professeurs oublient ce qu'ils ont vécus. Les semaines passèrent et Harry était fin prêt.

C'était la nuit du 13 Mai 1992 qu'Harry utilisa sa cape pour se rendre dans le couloir du troisième étage, il ouvrit la porte avec « Alohomora » et se trouva face au chien. Il utilisa « Imperio » sur la bête et ouvrit la trappe. En tombant il atterrit dans un « Filet du Diable », des racines à l'apparence de tentacules. Il utilisa pour le coup le sort « Incendio » faisant apparaitre des flammes faisant fuir cette plante qui aime normalement que l'humidité et l'obscurité.

Une fois relâché, Harry se dirigea devant une porte et en l'ouvrant il tomba sur des clés volantes, d'abord il testa le sort qui sert à ouvrir les serrures mais elle était scellée. Il testa le sort « Accio » après avoir vu une clé différente des autres, comprenant que c'est elle qui lui ouvrirait la voie, mais ne marcha pas. Il dut se résigner à utiliser le balai présent pour cette épreuve et attrapa la clé mais du coup toutes les autres commencèrent à se jeter sur lui, il utilisa le sort « Flipendo » pétrifiant les clés pendant trois secondes, cela lui suffit à ouvrir la porte et la refermer directement.

Maintenant il tomba nez à nez avec un échiquier géant, il comprit d'aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait passer sans risque de se blesser. Alors il tenta quelque chose d'autre, il utilisa sa cape d'invisibilité mais se fit arrêter par les pions, cela confirma que les pièces réagissait à la magie. Alors il décida de faire autrement, il utilisa le sort « Destructum » pour détruire l'échiquier et passer à la suite.

Une fois qu'il passa la porte, Harry tomba sur une grande salle et il vit le Troll qu'il avait déjà battu auparavant durant Halloween, cependant le troll qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était déjà mort. Il est connu que les trolls ont une peau pouvant réfléchir les sorts, le cadavre de la créature possédait une bosse sur la tête et sa gorge était tranchée, sûrement à l'aide d'un poignard gobelin. Le jeune Potter enjamba la créature pour atteindre une autre salle.

Cette fois-ci on pouvait apercevoir au bout de la salle une porte dont l'encadrement de derrière était recouvert de flamme violette tandis que devant se trouvait des flammes noires. Juste avant se trouvait sept fioles. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que pour passer cette épreuve il suffisait juste de consommer la bonne potion, et sûrement que les autres étaient des poisons. Pour cette épreuve Harry se contenta de regarder la quantité se trouvant dans chacune des fioles, car celles dont le contenu serait basse signifierait que ce sont les bonnes. Du coup le garçon à lunette but la fiole consommait et approcha sa main des flammes, heureusement il avait vu juste, il s'avança pour atteindre ce qui serait sûrement la dernière porte, du moins il l'espérait.

Une fois qu'il ouvrit la porte il tomba sur une salle, encore, mais en plein milieu se trouvait le professeur Quinirus Quirrel, ce dernier faisait face au miroir du riséd.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Potter. S'exclama le professeur.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi.

-Je vois que vous avez-vous aussi réussi à passer les épreuves.

-Effectivement, il faut l'avouer qu'elles étaient simple, je vous remercie pour le Troll, grâce à vous je n'ai pas eu à salir ma robe de sang.

-Vous êtes bien plus différent de ce que je m'attendais. Je pensais que vous seriez plutôt un bon samaritain, je me trompais.

-J'en n'ai que faire de cela. Maintenant vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Vous m'avez obligé à affronter un troll. A cause de vous j'ai dû m'auto-infliger des blessures.

-Ce n'est pas le troll qui vous a blessé ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi donc cette comédie ?

-Je pourrez-vous poser la même question, p…p...Professeur Quirrel. Imita-t-il.

-Petit insolent.

-Bon et maintenant que faisons-nous ?

-Plaît-il ?

-Eh bien, comment dois-je vous torturer pour vous faire le plus souffrir ? Personnellement je pensais à utiliser le sort du « Doloris », mais bon ce serez trop doux à mon gout.

Le faux professeur en resta bouche-bée, comment cet enfant pouvait-il avoir de tel pensés ? Pendant un instant il eût l'impression de revoir son maître. Soudainement Quirrel sentit une douleur le frapper au niveau du crâne.

-Oui je comprends maître. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Toi viens ici. La pierre, tu peux l'obtenir j'en suis sûr.

-La pierre ? Vous parlez de la pierre Philosophale ?

-Evidemment.

-Et pourquoi voudrai-je vous la donner ?

-Si tu ne le fais pas je te tues !

-Bah voyons, sans moi vous ne l'aurez pas. Et dire que c'est vous qu'Il a choisi.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, je sais que ce sang-mêlé de Tom a fusionné avec vous.

A cette simple énonciation le professeur Quirrel ressentit une énorme douleur et une voix d'outre-tombe se fît entendre.

-Laisse-moi voir ce petit salaud.

-Mais maître vous n'avez pas assez de force.

-Je m'en fiche, il a osé se moquer de moi, cela ne saurait rester impuni !

Quirrel retira son bandeau et le jeune à lunette fit face à un visage difforme, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que le Survivant prenne légèrement peur, mais rien, il resta inchangé face à cette abomination.

-Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Harry Potter.

-Pas tout à fait, on s'est rencontré la nuit d'Halloween 1981, le soir même où tu as tué mes géniteurs.

-Comment ? Comment oses-tu me tutoyer, comment peux-tu rester ainsi en me voyant ?!

-Sincèrement je m'attendais à plus effrayant, mais plus je te vois et plus je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que nous nous soyons séparé.

-De quoi ?

-Finalement je suis content d'avoir pris possession de ce corps.

-Qui es-tu !

-Voyons Tom, m'aurais tu oublié ? Si c'est le cas je vais me présenter. Je me nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Harry James Potter connu comme le dernier Horcrux en date. Dit-il tandis que son œil gauche devint rouge sanglant.

Voldemort resta figé, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Celui qui l'avait détruit dix ans auparavant se trouvait devant lui, disant simplement qu'il était une partie de sois même dont il ignorait l'existence.

-Mais comment ?

-Lorsque tu as lancé le sort de la mort, ce dernier à rebondis contre toi à cause de l'amour qui émanait de l'enfant. J'ai été séparé de toi et me suis retrouvé dans le corps de ce bambin, heureusement le sort avait fonctionné et l'âme de l'enfant n'était plus, me donnant ainsi le contrôle total de ce corps.

Alors que Voldemort allait sourire, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et utilisa « Endoloris ». Voldemort malgré sa douleur resta confus et posa une question.

-Est-ce vrai ?!

-Oui, je suis une partie de toi.

-Alors pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi ?!

-Tout simplement que je ne peux supporter ton existence.

-Pourquoi ?! Quel est ton but ?!

-D'après toi ? Je souhaite te détruire ! S'exclama l'Horcrux

-Ça ne fait aucun sens !

-Mais bien sûr que si, je te détruis et je deviens le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, le nouveau Lord Voldemort ! Quand je me regarde dans le miroir du riséd je me vois à ta place ton cadavre à mes pieds tandis que devant moi se prosterne tous les sorciers et moldus de ce monde.

Le sorcier noir exprimait une haine sans limite. Lui le grand Voldemort se trouvait au sol par lui-même.

-Il t'est impossible de me tuer. TU es un Horcrux, une partie de moi qui suis l'original ! Pour me détruire il te faudra être détruit.

-Car tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Cependant il existe une façon de contourner cette règle. D'après toi que se passerait-il si tous tes Horcrux venait à faire qu'un, et qu'ensuite parce que nous représentant un plus grand pourcentage nous venions à te tuer ?

-Alors le sort me considérant comme plus faible me détruirait.

-Exactement. Tu sais pendant onze ans j'ai réfléchi à cette solution et maintenant que je peux faire de nouveau de la magie grâce à cette baguette je vais désormais pouvoir rassembler mes frères et nous te détruiront, par contre j'imagine que Nagini sera contre…tant pis si elle ne désire pas coopérer nous n'aurons qu'à la détruire.

-Car tu crois réellement que les autres voudront te suivre !

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Réfléchit, nous sommes une partie de toi que tu as lâchement abandonné, il n'y a pas plus grande humiliation pour nous de devoir rester coincé à jamais dans un objet tandis que toi tu te promènes dans le monde tout en devenant le plus grand mage noir de ce même monde. Alors sois sûr que si ce n'est pas moi, alors ça en sera un autre.

Voldemort resta bouche-bée mais ne garda pas cette expression sur le visage tandis qu'il se remit à hurler.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais abréger tes souffrances. S'exclama Harry.

Il s'avança lentement et posa sa main sur le visage de Quirrel, ce dernier vit sa peau devenir charbon, il hurlait de douleur, plus qu'avec le sort impardonnable, lentement son corps se consuma, lentement il disparaissait peu à peu de la surface de la terre, et enfin il ne resta plus rien. Sauf l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres tentant de prendre possession du corps de son Horcrux, mais il fût repoussé par l'amour habitant ce corps et n'eût d'autre choix que de partir.

-A bientôt mon cher moi…Et maintenant que vais-je faire de toi ? Se demanda Harry en sortant une pierre rouge de sa poche. Quel chance que je l'ai obtenu car je désirais plus Le détruire que de t'obtenir. Bah Dumbledore s'en occupera, je me dois d'agir comme le Survivant après tout.

Pour affirmer ses propos il commença à se mutiler sois même, puis lorsqu'il se sentit plonger dans l'inconscience, il utilisa un simple sort de défense afin que si on regardait le dernier sort qu'il a utilisé avec sa baguette on ne puisse se douter de quelque chose.

* * *

Bien alors grosse révélation, je me suis permis de m'inventer une règle par rapport aux Horcruxes, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine.


	7. Chapitre 7: Souvenir du déchu

_Me voilà de retour..._

* * *

Après la nuit d'halloween de l'année 1981, un fragment de l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres résidait dans le corps de sa victime, Harry Potter. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il s'était transformé en horcrux et devait désormais vivre sous l'identité du bambin. Le lendemain de la fête, un bébé aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert ouvrit les yeux.

- _Que…que s'est-il passé ?_ Se demanda l'âme.

- _Où suis-je, au manoir ? Non cet endroit est bien trop laid._

Il tenta de bouger mais ne put rien faire.

 _-Mon corps. Que lui arrive-t-il ?! Pourquoi ne puis je donc lever ne serait-ce l'un de mes bras._

Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort tenta de bouger sa tête mais en vain.

- _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_ Se demanda-t-il horrifié. Soudainement il entendit une voix aiguë discuter avec une voix plus grave.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda la voix aiguë.

-Il est hors de question que j'élève sous mon toit un monstre ! S'exclama la voix grave. Même si c'est ton neveu dont les parents sont morts hier.

- _Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?_ Se demanda Tom. _Je n'ai pas de tante voyons, et mes parents…j'ai tué mon père il y a des années. A moins que…non ce serait un cauchemar !_

-Alors que faisons-nous ? Demanda la voie aiguë.

-Nous pourrions aller l'emmener à l'orphelinat. Proposa la voix grave.

-Et si celui qui l'a déposé devant le palier de notre maison vient pour se venger de ce qu'on a fait ?

-On aura qu'à dire que…que…

-C'est peine perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il semblerait.

-Où allons-nous l'installer ? Nous avions prévu au départ deux chambres pour Dudley mais avec lui.

-Et pourquoi pas la cage d'escalier ? Pour un monstre c'est l'endroit idéal ! S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée !

- _Ils prévoient de faire quoi ?!_ Voulu-t-il hurler, cependant ils n'ont sorti que des babillement qui eut pour effet de se faire retourner le couple.

-Il semblerait que le petit monstre s'est réveillé. S'exclama Vernon.

-Oh chérie, j'ai peur.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai toujours mon fusil de chasse pas loin.

-Tu es si brave.

 _-Ce moldu est complètement givré de vouloir me tuer._

C'est ainsi que se passa la première impression qu'eût l'âme de Lord Voldemort avec les pires moldus de la Grande-Bretagne. Durant la journée le nourrisson put voir son visage avec un morceau de miroir qui trainé dans la cage d'escalier qui lui servirait de chambre pendant dix longues années. En voyant son visage le seigneur des ténèbres sentit sa colère augmentait et brisa le verre à l'aide de magie accidentelle. Les jours s'écoulèrent, puis les mois. Tom continua d'haïr son état de plus en plus, être un horcrux dans le corps du garçon qui l'a battu une fois était déjà très compliqué à supporter, mais le pire était les Dursley. En effet, ces moldus ne se gênaient pas de le gifler lorsqu'il les regarder, il leurs arrivaient aussi d'oublier de le nourrir pendant plusieurs jours, si ce n'était pas grâce à la magie de son corps, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait déjà mort.

Sa haine augmentait toujours plus chaque jour, et chaque jour Voldemort se demandait quand enfin l'un de ses mange-morts viendrait le chercher, mais ils ne vinrent jamais. Ne pouvant pas utiliser sa magie correctement dut au fait qu'elle n'est pas sienne, il était donc obligé d'attendre les accidents magique pour s'en servir pour pouvoir se protéger, comme il est arrivé ce jours après trois ans depuis sa défaite. Alors qu'il était assis sur un banc dans la cour de récrée de la garderie, Dudley et sa bande apparut et commença à le frapper au point de le faire vomir et de tromper son visage dedans, ensuite ils lui enlevèrent sa ceinture et commencèrent à l'étrangler avec. Alors qu'il sentait son dernier souffle il réussit à utiliser un sort de découpe pour crever l'œil de l'une des brutes, après cet accident, ses responsables légaux le frappèrent avec une poêle avant de lui bruler le dos avec un briquet et de l'humilier de bien des manières. Tom se jura que lorsqu'il retrouverait ses pouvoirs il se vengerait d'eux en premier avant de reprendre ses activités en tant que seigneur des ténèbres. Les années s'écoulèrent, les Dursley l'obligés à faire des tâches ingrates tandis que Dudley pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ils continuaient à le maltraiter, à le battre et à l'humilier toujours plus, mais dans la famille celle qui prenait le plus de plaisir était la Tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon qui s'amusait à voir son chien hideux mordre le jeune garçon, c'était durant l'une de ces occasions que Tom avait transformé une fourchette en scolopendre pour effrayer le chien, évidemment Marge l'avait punit en lui donnant un coup de fourchette dans la main.

C'est depuis les huit ans de son corps que l'horcrux avait enfin put changer les choses, en effet depuis un étrange évènement, Harry Potter était craint dans le quartier, car il avait en effet envoyé quatre brutes à l'hôpital d'une étrange manière mais dont personne ne pouvait s'expliquer, à partir de ça il commença à devenir froid ne montrant plus aucune émotion.

Trois ans plus tard alors qu'il ramassait le courrier, il tomba sur une enveloppe bien particulière.

- _Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là. Une lettre d'inscription pour Poudlard, enfin je l'attendais tant._

Il la cacha sur lui et le soir lut la lettre.

- _Je me rappelle que je n'ai jamais pût avoir cette lettre, c'était le vieux fou qui m'a d'abord trouvé et inscrit._

Il envoya sa réponse à l'aide d'une chouette et le lendemain le professeur Rogue vint toquer au 4, privet drive.

- _Rogue, un de mes mange-morts, mais je sais très bien que tu es un agent double, traite à ton sang, je jure de te tuer en te faisant lentement agonisé, bien sûr ce sera après avoir détruit l'original._

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur accompagna le jeune garçon au Chemin de Traverse et l'aida à faire ses courses, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le coffre du jeune Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres se dit.

- _J'en avais bien plus dans mon coffre._

Puis ils se rendirent chez Ollivander qui ce dernier lui donna une baguette en houx.

- _Ce pouvoir on dirait…_

-Étrange…Dit le commerçant.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si étrange ? Demanda le fragment d'âme.

-Je me rappelle de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu monsieur Potter, et il est étrange que vous convienne.

-Pouvez-vous préciser ?

-La baguette que vous possédez est une baguette en houx de 27,5 centimètres avec comme cœur une plume de phénix, et voyez-vous le phénix qui a fourni cette plume a également donné une autre qui a servi pour une autre baguette, et il est étonnant qu'elle vous corresponde lorsqu'on sait que c'est sa jumelle qui vous a fait ceci, dit-il en pointant la cicatrice du Survivant.

- _Ceci explique donc cela._

Après avoir fini leurs achats Harry rentra chez les Dursley ou il en profita pour réviser.

 _-Ça fait tellement d'années que je n'ai plus vu ces cours, je vais en profiter pour me remettre dans le bain._

Le mois s'écoula et enfin le Survivant monta dans le train où il se mit à lire tandis qu'un rouquin fit son apparition.

- _Un Weasley ! Ces maudits traîtres à leur sang servant le vieux-fou. Je jure de tuer chaque membre de cette famille un par un pour leur faire gouter au désespoir._

Puis vint l'héritier des Malfoys.

- _Ils ressemblent à son père, il fera un très bon bouffon._

Puis une rouquine aux dents de castors avec un gamin qui ne cessait de se lamenter parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas son crapaud et donc demandaient de l'aide.

-Non je n'ai pas vu de crapaud se balader dans le train, donc si maintenant vous pouviez me laisser tranquille et emmener le rouquin assis là pour vous aider à le chercher, cela m'arrangerai.

Quelques heures après, le train arriva à destination et les élèves virent Hagrid.

- _Toujours cette tête à faire peur, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu me débarrasser de son araignée et en plus faire croire à tout le monde qu'il est à l'origine de la mort de Mimi geignarde. Ça me fait penser que je devrai visiter la chambre des secrets un jour._

Après avoir embarqué sur des barques les élèves atteignirent le château, Tom se disait qu'il était enfin rentré chez lui. Puis vint la légendaire répartition.

-Potter, Harry. Appela MacGonagall.

- _Maintenant je dois faire attention au Choixpeau._

Une fois placé sur la tête du Survivant l'artéfact se figea en voyant que l'esprit qui habitait le corps du Survivant soit celui du seigneur des ténèbres, mais avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler il vît les souvenirs de l'ancien mage noir, ses intentions et ses capacités.

-Tu as vu ? Demanda l'horcrux.

-Oui.

-Alors tu sais ce qui se passera si tu le révèle à qui que ce soit.

-Mon but est de protéger mon école, je tiendrais ton secret intact, où souhaites-tu que je te place ?

-On s'attend à ce que le Survivant se rende à Gryffondor, non ?

-Soit, lui répondit-il, GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le Choixpeau à l'assemblé qui sifflèrent et applaudirent.

Après s'être installé à la table des rouges et or, les élèves profitèrent du buffet, en particulier Tom, c'était la première fois en dix ans qu'il mangeait autant. Alors qu'il regardait les professeurs son regard se posa sur le professeur Quirrel et il comprit instinctivement qui se trouvait réellement devant lui, son créateur, l'actuel seigneur des ténèbres Lord Voldemort Puis vint le coucher, lorsqu'il vit avec qui il devrait partager sa chambre pour les sept prochaines années, il fût tenté de les tuer avec des avada kedavra.

Le lendemain Tom se lia d'amitié avec la jeune Granger afin de pouvoir l'utiliser comme bouc émissaire. Lors des cours, l'horcrux fort de ses années en tant que seigneur des ténèbres se permit de surprendre les autres élèves pour pouvoir se constituer plus tard si nécessaire une armée d'admirateurs. Puis vint le cours de vol, là où il se surprit de posséder un don pour voler avec un balai, puis se remémora un souvenir de Quedver lui parlant de James Potter et de ses capacités en tant qu'attrapeur et se remercia de s'être retrouver dans un corps possédant tant de capacités. Puis le soir il décida enfin de passer à la phase une de son plan, trouver ses frères, et se rendit donc dans la salle sur demandes où il retrouva le diadème de la fondatrice de Serdaigle, Rowena Serdaigle. En invoquant l'âme se trouvant dans l'objet, Tom put conserver avec ce dernier sur son plan et fut heureux de constater que son frère était d'accord avec lui, alors il transforma le diadème en anneau qu'il posa sur son annuaire gauche et sorti de la salle.

Les mois s'écoulèrent et vint la fête d'halloween, l'horcrux détestait cette fête lui rappelant sa défaite et la raison de sa condition. Alors qu'il se promenait voilà qu'un ogre fit son apparition et tentait de tuer la Sang-de-bourbe. Mais bon il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la sauver pour pouvoir comprendre la raison pour laquelle la bête se trouvait ici. Alors après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait près de lui, Tom laissa la magie provenant de l'anneau pour lancer un sort de magie noir pour bloquer l'ogre grâce au sort d'imperium puis laissa légèrement le contrôle à l'anneau pour qu'il puisse utiliser la legilimancie, en fouillant les souvenirs de l'ogre il apprit que c'était l'Original qui avait fait venir l'ogre pour qu'il puisse se rendre au troisième étages. Après son investigation, l'horcrux assomma l'ogre et s'automutila pour faire que personne ne puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit. Après l'arrivée des professeurs il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et le lendemain dans sa salle commune Hermione vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- _Que…qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _C'est étrange comme sensation._ Et il s'écarta sans rendre le câlin.

Le temps passa puis vinrent les vacances de noël où il en profita pour se rendre dans le couloir interdit pour y rencontrer un cerbère, en quittant la salle il se retrouva face à celle sur demande pour y trouver le miroir du risèd. En s'y fixant il faillit se laisser emporter, se voir si puissant avec le cadavre de l'original sous ses pieds tandis que tous s'agenouillait devant lui était plus que suffisant pour le ravir. Soudainement le proviseur fit son apparition et lui parla, il fut beaucoup d'effort pour les horcrux pour ne pas tenter de tuer le vieux sorcier.

Pour noël Tom reçut des livres de sortilège de la part d'Hermione, ce fut la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau et ce depuis le début de son existence, même le diadème était surpris, puis ils trouvèrent avec les livres une cape d'invisibilité qui aurait appartenu à James Potter, si jamais l'expéditeur savait qu'elle énorme erreur il venait de commettre il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Les mois s'écoulèrent et la fin de l'année scolaire se rapprochait, un jour après avoir appris que Dumbledore était ami avec Nicolas Flamel, l'horcrux Potter comprit que l'original cherchait à mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale et se rendit donc dans la salle gardée par le chien à trois têtes pour ensuite faire face à plusieurs épreuves pour enfin faire face à face avec son « père ».

-Finalement je suis content d'avoir pris possession de ce corps. Dis l'horcrux.

-Qui es-tu ?! Quémanda Voldemort.

-Voyons Tom, m'aurais tu oublié ? Si c'est le cas je vais me présenter. Je me nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Harry James Potter connu comme le dernier Horcrux en date. Dit-il tandis que son œil gauche devint rouge sanglant.

…

-…je me dois d'agir comme le survivant après tout. _Surtout que je me dois de trouver les cinq autres horcrux._

Et enfin il se mutila avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sans avoir au préalable lancer un sort de protection.

* * *

 _Voilà un chapitre plutôt long lorsqu'on sait que je fais d'habitude des chapitres d'une moyenne de 1500 mots (il y en 2324 en histoire pour celui-ci), du coup je tiens d'abord à vous me remercier pour vos commentaires, je savais que ç'a allait vous surprendre, j'avais même peur qu'il y en ait qui me traite d'hérétique. Du coup je tiens encore à vous remercier et sachez pour ceux qui souhaite que je ramène à la vie Harry que j'ai pas encore imaginé la fin, alors tout est possible. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine._


End file.
